Crying Wolf
Crying Wolf is the fourteenth episode of the second season of The Vampire Diaries and the thirty-sixth episode of the series. Summary SECRETS AND LIES - and get away for what they hope will be a romantic weekend at the Gilbert family lake house, not realizing that they’ve been followed. starts to worry that isn’t being honest with her. Jules explains the importance of the sun and moon curse to , but leaves out an important detail. attends a tea at the Historical Society in order to talk to , but Elijah isn’t giving up any secrets. With help from and , uses deceptive measures to get shocking new information out of Luka. Finally Tyler offers Matt some relationship advice. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood * Michaela McManus as Jules * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson * David Anders as John Gilbert * Bryton James as Luka Martin * Stephen Amell as Brady * Dawn Olivieri as Andie Star Co-Starring * Erik Stocklin as Stevie Trivia *Antagonist: Jules *First episode to feature Bonnie and Jeremy kiss. *Last episode filmed before the cast and crew's holiday break. *Nina Dobrev had to kiss Paul Wesley's stunt double, coincidentally named John Gilbert, because Paul hurt his ankle some days before when he was in LA, so he was on crutches and he couldn't lift Nina with her legs around his waist in their scene at the lake house. * Katherine does not appear in this episode. * Tyler leaves Mystic Falls with Jules at the end of the episode. He returns in the episode The Last Day. * Damon mocks Elijah's alias "Smith" which is ironic since in the books he used the same alias when he first arrived in Fell's Church. * Damon mentions that being tortured for the location of the moonstone ironic. He says someone will torture him, he won't talk, and someone will lose a heart. This mirrors the events in Plan B when Damon ripped out Mason Lockwood's heart. Damon was right: he was tortured, didn't say anything and 3 werewolves lost their hearts, thanks to Elijah. * In this episode, Elena and Tyler talk for the second time in the entire series. ** The first was in Season 1, Episode 4, Family Ties. They have known each other their whole lives though, so they most likely talked from time to time at some point before the pilot or between episodes. * This is the first time Elijah is shown killing werewolves, but the second time he is shown murdering two people at the same time. He killed two vampires at the same time by ripping their hearts out in The Sacrifice. * This episode features the third torture scene in the second season, apart from when Caroline was tortured by Brady in Daddy Issues and Mason was tortured by Damon. * All the remaining werewolves are killed, except for Jules and Tyler. * This episode had 2.793 viewers in the USA. *This is the seventh and final episode of the second chapter of Season Two, The Werewolf Chapter (Rose to Crying Wolf.) * Elena plays an April Fools' joke on Stefan by saying only John can invite him in, although the episode takes place on April 2nd. Deaths: * Brady - heart extraction, killed by Stefan. * Stevie - broken neck, killed by Elijah. * Alaric Saltzman - stabbed, killed by Stevie; resurrected by Gilbert Ring. Cultural References *The expression "Cry Wolf" means to raise a false alarm. *The documentary "Crying Wolf" is about the reintroduction of Wolves to Yellowstone park, and the controversy surrounding this issue. In this episode, a werewolf pack was "reintroduced" to Mystic Falls, where they have been thought extinct for generations. *"Action News" is a local television broadcast format in the United States. It was developed in the 70s, and has a tight format that often limits the time exposure of each reporter, making it more dynamic. Its innovations have been assimilated to most newscasts nowadays - which makes Alaric's comment "It's not called Action News anymore" even funnier. *The expression "Beware of Greeks bearing gifts" means, beware of your enemies when they are being nice. It refers to the Trojan Horse, the trick that the Greeks used to infiltrate the Trojan defenses. Bonnie's coffee gift to Luka was also a trick to infiltrate his mind. Quotes :Bonnie: "Overnight, you turned into this hot guy, who's really sweet and..." :Jeremy: "You think I'm hot?" :Stefan: "I look hot in your dead great grand-dad’s jacket?" :Elena: "Beyond hot." :Alaric: "Yeah, Elijah’s one scary dude. But with nice hair." :Elijah: "You realize this is the third time I've saved your life now?" :Stefan: "No, what you’re doing is you’re being a martyr." :Elena: "How is that any different when you say that you would die to keep me safe?" :Stefan: "Because I’ve already lived—162 years, and you’ve barely begun. Now you want to get yourself killed? That’s not heroic. It’s tragic." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures Cryingwolf2.jpg Cryingwolf3.jpg Cryingwolf4.jpg CryingWolf5.jpg C and b.jpg Normal 157.jpg CRYING WOLF .jpg CW 7.jpg|BEREMY'S FIRST KISS CW 6.jpg S02e14 A.jpg S02e14 B.jpg S02e14 D.jpg S02e14 E.jpg 07///.jpg 2x14-Crying-Wolf-HD-stefan-salvatore-19257658-1280-720-1-.jpg 2x14-Crying-Wolf-HD-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-19219612-1280-720.jpg 2x14-Crying-Wolf-HD-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-19228530-1280-720.jpg 2x14-Crying-Wolf-stefan-and-elena-20460863-2048-1365.jpg a55bdfeb444547e3eee376783ebfbf8d.640x360.0.jpg bonnie-jeremy-crying-wolf.png elena1.jpg Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283734-1280-720.jpg eqpmhg.jpg img-970412893.jpg stefan+and+elena+2x14+crying+wolf1.png stefan+and+elena+2x14+crying+wolf2.png stefan-elena-crying-wolf6.png the-vampire-diaries-2x14-crying-wolf-jules-cap.jpg the-vampire-diaries-2x14-crying-wolf-stefan-salvatore-cap.jpg the-vampire-diaries-214-1.jpg the-vampire-diaries-crying-wolf-300x213.jpg tumblr_lg5q8c3WWQ1qbbrcro1_500.jpg tumblr_lgfy9sI4CD1qaknqno1_500.jpg tumblr_lggtt9SRIr1qbrevho1_500.jpg tumblr_lyqw8oKAd51qig4lco1_500.png TVD_214_0032.jpg TVD_214_0842.jpg TVD-2x14-Crying-Wolf-Promo-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-19054204-1272-714.jpg VD_2x13_pic_02.jpg VD_2x14_pic_09.jpg wolfboy.jpg tumblr_lh7fq7FShV1qfm9ako1_500.png 258t65e.jpg Kjiuy7t6r5.jpg alaric-matthew-davis-nei-boschi-nell-episodio-the-dinner-party-di-vampire-diaries-199393.jpg bscap00141.jpg img-859687543.jpg Screenshot_1496.jpg Screenshot_1499.jpg Screenshot_1503.jpg Screenshot_1508.jpg Screenshot_1507.jpg Screenshot_1509.jpg Screenshot_1510.jpg Screenshot_1511.jpg Screenshot_1512.jpg See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes featuring all main characters